A Shifter, A Cousin, And an-Evil Uncle?
by Techno Butterfly
Summary: Eona, who goes by Crystal, is taken to the pokemon world and learns that she can transform into a pokemon. A Latias to be exact. Her reaction? Surprisingly, excited. But whats going to be her reaction for when she finds her little cousin and that her uncle is the boss of -! So much stuff learned with in so little time! (Is a rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon. If I did then ash would be smarter and a girl. I would also have pikachu be a girl and have one of his cheeks be a heart shaped and have a rubber sakura blossom on one of her ears. Point of this chapter is to tell what she looks like and her characteristics. Any other characteristics you think she should have? I'm open for suggestions.**

"Normal speaking."

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 1

Memories

 _"Latian, you can go to the shelter today but come straight home after." A woman with red hair and silver blue eyes said_

 _"We have something to tell you when you come back." A man said. He had silver white hair and red eyes._

 _"All right mom, dad. Oh! Can I take cousin Silver with me? Please?" Latian asked. She was a mix of her parents. Her hair was a silver white and her hair style consisted of bangs that partly covered her left eye. the rest of her hair went to her knees and was in a ponytail. Her eyes were a silver blue. (LOOK AT COVER)_

 _The two parents thought about it for a moment "Alright. Just don't lose him."_

 _"Yay! Come on Sil!" She grabs her cousin's hand. He had red hair that went down to his shoulders in the back and silver eyes. He was wearing a black zip up jacket with red edges, black pants and black boots. They run out the door "Let's go to the Shelter! I get to show you all the different animals!"_

 _She was now kneeling in front of a burning house hugging her cousin._

 _A firefighter walks up to them "I'm sorry miss. There's nothing we can do. Your parents are gone. The only thing we could salvage was this." He held out a blue orb._

 _She reached out and grabbed the orb. It was as light as a feather and smooth as silk but was as hard as rock. It took a few seconds until she got what he said. Once she did she started to cry. "How?" She whispered_

 _"What?"_

 _"How...how did they die?!"_

 _"…Shot in the head."_

* * *

The girl shot up in bed breathing heavily "That memory."

"Latian wake up or you'll be late for school!" someone called from the kitchen.

"I'm already up!" She called back. After a few minutes she walks out of the room into the narrow hallway while putting her hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black boots, jeans, a red tank top, a black jacket, her red and white hat and the orb that was found by the firefighter encased by a wire cage shaped like a teardrop and was around her neck. She gets her backpack and pokewalker off her bed. "I'm off to school now." She said to the woman as she walks toward the door with her roller blades.

"Remember Latian. Make sure to get home early."

"I know."

"OK but do you remember why?"

"Ummm...no." _Yes actually_

"What am I going to do with you? This afternoon is when you go to the gymnasium so you can do your ice skating classes then tomorrow is gymnastics and then the day after that is violin classes. So make sure to get home early. Ok?"

"OK. I better get going or else I'm going to be late." _No way am I coming back early! I'm going to my Parents' grave site and you can't stop me! Plus today's a modified day so you'd think I got home early when I actually got home late. A perfect plan. Besides itś not like got to choose to do those anyway._

"Ka. Love you my little girl."

"Love you too." _Not. She only adopted me so why does she think she can replace them?_

* * *

 _"Yes we get to play dodge ball!"_ She sprints over with a smirk on her face.

After only a few minutes all of the girls, besides Latian, on each team were out since the boys and her are very good at dodging, catching, and/or are crack shots. The other team then makes the first move. Latian's team either catches or dodges the balls. They then throw the ammo they have at the other team. Winning the game. Then the bell rang signaling the end of P.E.

After school

Latian was playing on her pokewalker as she was walking to the flower shop "There's that girl." A boy said telling the boys around him "That girl with the silver white hair and silver blue eyes."

"What about her?"

"It has something to do with her cousin."

"Really? She has a cousin? Why don't we ever see her?"

"Well first off, her cousin is a boy and second? He got kidnapped two years after that."

"Was there ever a ransom for him?"

"That's the weird part, there wasn't anything sent out. Some say he was kidnapped by the men that killed her parents to raise as their own, others say that he was take to become a slave."

"Really?"

¨Ya but something else happened her.¨

"Really what?"

"Her real parents died, no, were killed when someone broke into her house while she was at the local pet shelter with her cousin. The facts that I know are that they were killed by being shot six times, one bullet in each arm, leg, stomach and head. Their house was burned with their corpses in it. Another thing is that she was only Twelve at the time and her cousin was three."

"Who would have thought that someone like her that was always so cheerful, nice, smart, a nature lover, and not to mention with an A-cup would have that happen to her?"

 _Shut it!_ Latian yelled in her head _I don't need to be reminded about all that_

"Yeah. The only living things she cares about now are animals and children. So don't go asking her out you perv."

"Hey I was just saying what her breast size is."

"How do you know her breast size anyway? Do you know her age too?¨

"Oh well that's easy. I just snuck into the girl's locker room while she was doing PE and looked at her shirt size. Then I looked up the ratio for the size of the shirt and bra. Wasn´t even seen. And she's almost sixteen."

"Dude, that isn't even funny. Stocker much?."

 _He did WHAT! He is dead!_ Latian was outraged and that showed in her eyes but her face was calm. She put her pokewalker in her pocket and got her backpack walks over to the group making sure to not be seen by the boy that was bragging but making sure all the other boys saw her.

They all froze and started to back away from the boy.

"Whats wrong, dude´s? Can't handle my amazing cleverness?"

Latian was right behind the boy now with an evil glint in her eyes. "No they just know when to back off." The boy froze and slowly turned his head behind him. "Like you should have done when you thought of that plan you bleeding tick!¨ She got in his face "Perverts like you are what this world can do without.¨ She takes a step back and swung her backpack at the boy's head. She looks behind him "Now as for you dolts, don't use other people's lives to use as gossip material." They all nod and she walks off.

After that little incident

Latian stood before her parent's graves and placed a bouquet of flowers on each one. "Wait for spring for it's too cold in winter and once it's summer wait for fall. That's the family saying. Right Dad? Mom?" She whispers. She looks toward the setting sun "It's been four years hasn't it." Her eyes widened as she registered the time the sun told. "Shoot! I'm going to be late. See you guys."

She starts running. When she's a block away from her house she takes a shortcut through an alleyway. She was almost through when a hole opens up underneath her. She screams as she quickly falls into it. Latian trys to grab the edge but missed, a few seconds later the sky was gone and she didn't know anything except she was falling into nothingness.

 _How long has it been? An hour? Ya about an hour._ Latian was still falling but she couldn't scream anymore. _If this is what it feels like to be dead then it's not that bad. Haha._ She thought humorlessly as stopped falling and just floated as different colored balls of light that looked like stars started to go past her. Each one was really a different color not one was the same. Some attached themselves on her and her clothes started to change. her shirt became a black turtleneck one, her jacket turned into a white collared one that had white sleeves and shoulders while the rest was red and was halfway zipped up.(look at cover) Her pants turned white and her boots became red with white laces. The last thing that happened was red fingerless gloves appeared on her hands and her backpack changed into a white one shoulder messenger bag that had a red star that was missing the top line for the part that kept the top on and a red strap. (The symbol for latias in Pokemon Ranger Guardian Sign). Her hat was still there along with her necklace.

"Ok now that is weird." she was just able to utter as she started to feel dizzy. Last thing she saw before everything went black is a little green star tapping her cheek.

( **If you say one single thing about this being exactly like Enchanted then you are completely wrong! It may sound the same but the meaning to it is** _ **very**_ **different. Can anyone explain what is going on here and guess what the last line ment?** )

Two Years Ago

* * *

 _"OK Silver. " A fourteen year old Latian said to a five year old Silver "You know the rules. We each get supplies to make the other something and try not to let them see it until it's done."_

 _"Right." They run in opposite directions._

 _"Now what would Silver like?" She mumbles as she spots something. She walks over to it. "White fabric and a pokewalker?" "Why did this catch my eye?" She thinks as she picks up the items. She's shocked by the texture of the fabric. She played with the pokewalker for a few minutes and found that it had a male Totodile named Ago that was level five and knew the basic moves. She got an idea. "Silver does like Totodile and has always liked the name Ago with it. There's enough fabric for a scarf here and I'm not too bad at sewing...That should work." She runs to the cashier and paid for them. She had to wait for Silver a few minutes after. (Ago means Jaw in Japanese.)_

 _The next week they both finished their gifts._

 _"Hey Silver have you finished your gift?"_

 _"Yes. Have you?"_

 _"Yup! Here you are." She holds out a box that had silver wrapping._

 _"Here you go." Silver held out a box with silver blue wapping._

 _They grab the others present and opened them. Latian got one of same items that she gave Silver. The pokemon on the pokewalker was a male Cyndaquil named Blaise that was level five and knew the basic moves. The other gift was a hat that was mostly reed with a white front. (Looks like Nś but is red instead of black) She was about to put the hat on but stopped as she felt extra weight. Her face turned into a frown and she looked it over to find a hidden pocket in the back of it that contained a deck of playing cards. She looks over at Silver with a questioning look to find him smirking at her with the scarf around his neck and holding the pokewalker with both hands._

 _"I see he found the hidden pocket on his scarf as well."_

 _"Can you teach me poker?"_

 _Latian sighed "I guess I have no choice now. You can go around playing but no betting whatsoever." She stared at him with a serious look._

 _"OK." He still had the smirk on his face._

 _Hours later_

 _"A Royal Flush!" Silver yelled as he dropped the cards in his hand._

 _"I win again." Latian chirped with a smile on her face "I did forewarn you about my lucky streaks didn't I?"_

 _"I give. You're too good." Silver fell back with his arms spread out._

 _"I'm even better when there's something at streak."_

 _"What!" He shot up "You've got to be joking!"_

 _Latian cackled and smirked at him._

 _"You're not joking. I feel sorry for the poor souls that actually did that with you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _"Latian! Silver!" Said people froze "Go to bed this instant or I'll give you a lecture again!" Someone yelled._

 _"OK Miss. Sano!" They yelled as Latian scrambled to pick up the cards and Silver ran to turn off the light. They got under the covers and closed their eyes just as the door opened._

 _"Good night you two." The door closed._

 _Latian and Silver fell asleep a few minutes later._

 _One Month Later_

 _"Come on Sil we don't want to be late and have one of Miss. Sano's lectures of death again." Latian said as they started to run towards the bus. They hopped on and payed the driver._

 _"Made it." Silver cheerfully said._

 _"Yup. Now let's get some se-"She trailed off as she turned to look. There was no one else on the bus except for the driver and a guy wearing sunglasses and a mask. "Creepy." She whispered. "Go sit down Sil. I'm going to stand."_

 _"Why do you always stand when we take the bus Lati?" Silver asked_

 _"Because it's fun."_

 _"Can I stand with you?"_

 _"Sorry, it's still one year too early for you to be doing it."_

 _"*Sigh* Fine." Silver sits down._

 _Time went by and the sign finally said their street. "Alright Sil. Time to get off." They get off and Latian noticed that the man with the sunglasses got off also and was following them. She just shrugged it off._

 _They were a few blocks away from their home and the man still didn't go away. What is it with him? "Sil when we get to the next ally we run OK?" she whispers and Sil nods. They mentally count down._

 _Three_

 _Two_

 _One. GO! They turn into the alley and were off like a rocket._

 _The man that was following ran after them._

 _Pain went through the both of them and they both fell. Latian was confused and Silver was in a dase. The man stopped and chucked "Thought you could get away did you? Come along now Silver. Or should I say my new apprentice." The man reached for him but Latian pulled him away._

 _"Leave him alone."_

 _The man looked a little surprised "How did you not get paralyzed?"_

' _Paralyzed?' She tries to get up but finds she can't move her legs. She starts to panic._

 _"Where do you think you're going missy." He grabs her collar and pulls her to her feet "You're going to be my apprentice along with your cousin." He lets go and she falls onto her back. "So the paralysis only did your legs. Oh well. Makes it easier for me." He yanks Silver from Latian's arms and drags her over to a nearby van._

 _"NO!" She screams as he throws Silver in._

 _"Shush." He puts a hand over her mouth. He was about to throw her in too but another yell was heard._

 _"Hey what do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"Shoot. I guess your cousin alone will do just fine." He drops her on the concrete and jumped in the van in one swift motion. Before he closed the door he looked her in the eyes "In case you're wondering who I am, I am The Masked Man." He closes the door and a second later the engine starts and the van drove off._

 _Tears were pouring down her face as she could only watch the van drive away._

* * *

Latian startled awake and looked at her surroundings "I'm in a forest...Wait, what?" She scrambles to her feet. She then hears some rustling from the bushes.

A person came out. It was a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green-blue shirt, green pants, brown shoes and a white lab coat

"Now where is she." He notices Latian "Oh hello. Would your name happen to be Latian Eona?" She nods "Oh. Finally found you. These woods are really thick and so it's really hard to find somebody. Let's get going to my lab. I wi-"

She's still in shock and didn't know what to do besides yelling one of the first questions that crosses her mind, "WHERE AM I?!"

* * *

 **How's that. Any and all criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokémon. If I did then ash would be smarter and a girl. I would also have pikachu be a girl and have one of his cheeks be a heart shaped and have a rubber sakura blossom on one of his ears.**

"Normal speaking"

 _Thoughts_

 **"Poke speech"**

Chapter 2

Excitement

"WHERE AM I?! Oh no, where am I. I went down an alleyway then fell down a hole then those lights and then my clothes changed then… then what?" she was trying to think.

She stands up then walks over to a nearby tree and climbed it to see from a higher vantage point. When she was about twelve feet up from the ground her foot slipped and she fell.

She closed her eyes and waited to land on the ground in pain, but she never did. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and couldn't believe that she was floating over the ground. She look around and found that nothing was holding her up. She reached out her hand? _"That can't be right my hand looks different"_ She thought it looked like a paw. It was white on the bottom, along with the claws or something, and red on top.

She leaned forward to see if she could move and ended up moving forward slightly. She leaned to either side and she moved the same way. She did a Cheshire like grin. _Experiment over. Time for fun!_ After that thought she was off like a rocket. She did loops and twirls. After a few minutes she stopped and looked for the man to see that he was waiting patiently. She moved down and ends up turning back once she was a few inches above the ground. She felt tired but was OK.

"Are you done?"

Latian looks at him with the Cheshire grin and nods.

"Good. Now as I was saying, let's go to my lab so I can explain a few things."

"Hold it."

He stops "What?"

"What's your name?"

"My name? Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Professor Elm."

She blinks a few times "So you're a professor?" Elm nods "That explains the lab coat."

Elm laughs "Come on we don't have all day." He walks off.

Latian looked around the clearing one more time then chased after Elm.

At the lab

"What are you doing?" Elm asks as Latian patted herself down.

Latian stopped "I'm looking for my pokewalker." She goes back to looking.

"Oh. Well since you're here and not in the other world, you're pokewalker might have turned into a pokeball." He explains

Latian froze and turned toward Elm with an unamused face "Are you messing with me?"

Elm gulps "No I'm not messing with you. There's a 90% chance that it turned into a pokeball."

Latian's face became worried "The pokemon that's on it is still their, right?"

"Yes! Yes, it's in the pokeball." He mentally adds " _Normally."_

Latian was frantic now "Please, please still be there!" She found it after a minute and was staring at the pokeball. She tapes the button and the pokeball enlarges. 'POP' It opens and a Cyndaquil comes out and Latian breaths a sigh of relief.

Elm walks over and fixes his glasses "Wow! A Cyndaquil! How did you get it!"

Latian's face grew melancholy "I got it from my cousin."

Elm saw the look on her face and didn't press "It looks like it's in perfect health and strong."

"Yeah his name is Blaise. He is level ten and he knows the moves Tackle, Ember, and Smokescreen." Latian kneeled down infront of Blaise "Hello. I couldn't properly introduce myself before so, my names Latian Eona. It's nice to actually see you."

Blaise looks at her and smiles " **It's very nice to see you too."**

Latian's eyes grew wide "How can you talk like a human?!"

Elm suddenly remembered something "That's right! I brought you here to explain a few thing's. One of them is that you can understand all pokemon and you can use telepathy with the pokemon you catch."

Once Latian processed this and got over her shock "Can I pick you up Blaise?"

" **Sure, just no squeezing."**

"OK." She picked him up and stood "...Well anything _else_ I should know?" She glared at Elm.

Elm gulped "Yes. A Lot actually."

Latian finds a chair and sits down "I'm listening."

" _What have I gotten myself into?"_ Elm thinks as he starts to explain "When a Pokemon and human get together and have a kid, that kid can turn into both. We call them shifters, which is what you are. Course it's more complicated than that. If a male Pokemon and female human get together then a human is born that can turn into a Pokemon like you. If it's the other way around then it's the Pokemon that can turn into a human but that's normally just pushed off as an ability.

"The downside to being able to transform into Pokemon is that you get tired, so you shouldn't stay in your other form to long. Another thing that happens is that you transform automatically in certain conditions, so," He get's a small box out of his pocket and hands it Latian. She opens it to find a bow. "It's a good idea to wear that at all times. It keeps you from transforming." Latian takes her hair down and uses the ribbon to put it back up. (LOOK AT COVER)

Elm continued "Also, If Shifters are caught by a trainer when they are in pokemon form and let out even once then they are free. It also depends on how hard you struggle. If you give up without a fight then you can get out on your own and be free again if the ball signals you've been caught.

"I've got a question. How and why am wearing this outfit?"

"Oh, that. The why part is that it's the outfit that you will be wearing on your journey and the how I'm not exactly sure. I think it deals with the move over here."

"Oh."

"Anyway. You can use your other form's signature move even though you aren't up to level, which for you is the move Mist Ball, and maybe use the ability levitate but you can change your appearance like going invisible, changing your hair color and all that stuff."

This little piece of info peaked Latian's interest "How can I use them?"

"... What?"

"How do I use them?"

"Oh. Ummm. I don't exactly know. You're a legendary so I don't know how to instruct you."

Latian sighs "I think I may have an idea about how I use my abilities and move." She stands up.

Elm stares at her for a few seconds "Eh?"

She turns toward him "So it's practice time." She turns back around and walks out the door.

"How could she have an idea about it." Elm mumbles as he follows.

Their in the clearing again. Latian in the center and Elm and Blaise at the edge.

Latian puts her hand out in front of her and concentrated. Nothing happened after a few minutes but then their was a small blue drop that was hovering above her hand. She smirks and as she breaks her concentration and lowered her hand.

Elm claps as he walked over to her along with Blaise. "You did it on your first try."

" **Good job, Latian!"** Blaise said as he nuzzled her leg.

"Thanks, but that took a lot out of me." Her stomach growls and she blushed as Elm laughed.

"Seem's like someone's hungry. Let's go to my house. My wife and daughter wouldn't mind the company."

"Are you sure?" Elm nods "OK. Can I pick you up again, Blaise?" Blaise nods and Latian picks him up and turns to Elm "Let's go."

"Follow me."

At Elms house

"Are you sure it's fine?" Latian asks

"How old are you?"

"A week away from turning sixteen."

"Their inlies the reason. In order to go on a pokemon adventure you must get approved by a professor and I don't approve of anyone like you to go on an adventure until the day after their next birthday. So you can't go anywhere until then and where would you go?"

She thinks about it for a moment and sighs "Good point."

"Ok here we go." He opens the door "I'm home Honey, Leamhán!" He calls.

"Yeah, daddy's home!" A little girl about six years old ran over and hugged Elm's waist.

"Oh, good. You can help with cooking again." A woman in her late twenty's walks out of the room.

"Sorry but I can't stay, I still have work but Latian here might be able to help out." He moves aside to reveal Latian.

"Uh, hi?" She said nervously

Elm's wife walks over and stared at her then "So cute!" She glomped her.

"Gah! **/Gah!"** Latian and Blaise yelled.

She let's Latian go and looks at Blaise "So you picked Cyndaquil did you?" She turns to Elm "How long is she going to stay here?"

" _Why did she ask that? I barely got here and we didn't even tell her what was going on."_ Latian thought

"She'll be staying here for a week along with Blaise."

"So that's this little cutie's name. I forgot to introduce myself. Hello my names Miranda."

"Hello Miranda." Latina said as she nodded her head

" **Hello."** Blaise waved.

"Good manners, too! Well come on. You need to help make dinner." Miranda grabbed her wrist and started dragged her.

"You have fun!" Elm waved after them. Latian glared over her shoulder at him as she was dragged into the kitchen.

They spent the next 30 minutes making the food.

" **This is really good Latian! if I had known that your cooking was this good I would have asked you to make it into data and send it to the pokewalker so I could eat it."** Blaise said as he swiped another piece.

"Thank you Blaise it wasn- Hey I already gave you a bowl of it so stop eating from myplate!" she grabbed Blaise and set him on the ground.

" **I like plates better."**

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Latian whispered.

" **You didn't ask."**

"Just eat in it today I'll give you a plate tomorrow."

" **Fine."** They went back to eating.

"This is really good Mom! Nice and spicy and dry!" Leamhán stuffed another piece in her mouth.

"Thank you dear but it was Latian who made the chicken."

"Really? Latian, you have to teach me how to make this."

"Well you need italian seasoning, granulated garlic and onion, chili powder, and salt and pepper. That's all I can really explain with words. Sorry."

"OK."

"I think my husband would like to have some. Could you take some to him after you're done. I need to watch this little one." Miranda said as she popped the last piece of the chicken that was on her plate into her mouth.

"Sure."Latian finished her plate a minute later and downed her glass of milk.

"Here you go. I packed the meat in the container and he has a microwave at his lab so their should be no difficulty for him to heat it up." Latian was about to grab it but then remembered a question she had.

"When I first got here one of the things you asked was how long I was going to stay here. How did you know I was going to stay here when we didn't say anything about it?"

"Simple, whenever My husband brings over a kid around your age then he or she will stay here until they turn sixteen like you're doing now. Now go deliver this to him." Latian grabbed it from her, picked up Blaise and walked out the door.

At the lab

"Elm! You here?" Latian called looking around to find a rather large pile of papers on a desk. She walked toward it. Then all of a sudden Elm pops out breathing heavily.

"Thank Arceus-huff-I thought I was done for.-huff-" He looks up to see Latian "Oh hello Latian. Why are you here?"

Latian holds out the container of chicken "Miranda thought you'd like some." On cue Elms stomach growled.

He rubbed the back of his head as he grabbed the container "I guess I was hungry." He walks over to a microwave and heats up the food. It dinged and he grabbed it and set the first piece "Spicy! Need milk! Milk!"

He runs over to a fridge and grabs a glass of milk and downs it. He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was too spicy."

Latian gave him a look that said 'Ya think?'

"Why didn't you tell me it was spicy!"

"Your daughter loved it and I thought you'd like it too plus, you didn't ask."

"Well I do like like spicy things but not this spicy."

"Fine I'll lay off the chili powder next time I make it."

" **Hey! What about me! I love spicy!"**

"OK I'll make a separate batch for you."

"Wait… You made it?" She nods "Well that explains it. Miranda knows that I can't handle food like this without milk." He sees the look on Latian's face and quickly added "But I'll still eat it."

"You better!"

"OK, OK. Anyway, you should practice everything the day after tomorrow like transforming on will, using mist ball, and changing your appearance and maybe levitating."

"Ka. Wait, why not tomorrow?" She asks.

"Because Miranda will take you shopping tomorrow for a toothbrush and toothpaste. She'll give you some pokedollars to use tomorrow too."

"Oh. I get it. See you tomorrow!" She runs out the door with Blaise in her arms.

and turns toward the house.

She opens the door.

"Oh! You're back already. I need to show you to your room. Follow me." She walks up the stairs and Latian follows. She turns a corner and stops. "Here we are." She opens the door and Latian and her walk in. The room looked to be about 11x12. The walls were a silver blue color while the floor was hardwood. A single bed was in the far corner and a desk was positioned on the other side of room. To the right of that was a closet in the wall with a dresser below the rack and a bathroom. On the last wall opposite that were empty shelves that went to the sealing. In the center of the room was a coffee table with cushions on either side. Latian walks to the bathroom to find that it was complete with a sink, toilet, a shower and shelves. It also had a mirror that was a was about a foot wide and two yards tall.

"The shelves are for towels but we get rid of all the items the children use. Tomorrow we will go get you some."

"Ya Elm told me when I was about to leave." _I really hate shopping._

"OK. I have a question for you. What's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh I'm not really sure. Let's take a look." She takes her bag off and opens it to find - compartments. One of them had a pokeball on it and was colored pink. It had some pokeballs with the same symbol as the bag on it, a piece of charcoal, mystic water, a shiny stone, and a bag of soft sand, and tent and sleeping bag. It also had a portable cooking set and map. The second had a medicine symbol and was colored green. It had about twenty super potions and twenty Lava third was a violet color and had a CD symbol on it and was empty. The fourth had a berry symbol and was orange. It had ten oran, pecha, cheri, rawst, and chesto berries each. The second to last was blue and had a bow on it. It had to more of the same outfits that she was wearing now except for the boots, two pairs of pj's, a white nightgown with a two pairs of shorts, one black and one white, that go with it and a long sleeve turtle neck and sweatpants, and underwear. The last one was white with no symbol and had some shampoo and conditioner, soap, a towel, and toothbrush and toothpaste. The last stuff in it are what a girl her age needs once a month.

"-Whistle- That's quite the supplies. I guess we don't need to go shopping tomorrow so you can either go out and explore tomorrow or go with my husband."

"I'd much rather stay at the lab tomorrow."

"OK. So I'll just take Blaise out for a minute so you can get changed. Come along."

" **OK."** They walk to the door and walk out with Miranda closing the door but before she could close it fully.

"Thank you Meranda."

"Your welcome." She closes the door fully.

Latian gets the gown and the white pair of shorts out and changes into them. The gown went to mid thigh along with the shorts. She puts her hair down and ties the ribbon to her wrist.

She walks over to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. _Not bad. I'm guessing that the other pair of pj's are for when it's cold and these ones are for when it's warm._ She walks out and toward the door. She opens it to find Blaise waiting right outside with Miranda

"Wow you look amazing. I'm guessing that is for inside and the other is for out side."

"How would you know?"

"Because of the thickness of the fabric. The one you're wearing is thin but not see through."

"I thought these ones were for when it's warm and the other is for when it's cold."

"That could be another reason but mine is more sound because you wouldn't want a boy who's just passing by to see you in that outside."

"OK OK I get it. I'll only wear it when i'm inside."

"OK good night."

"Good night Miranda."

" **Good night."**

Blaise and Latian close the door and crawled into bed after they turned the lights off. They both fell asleep.

 **OK so that's what I what I got. Yes she is almost sixteen so that would make Silver about… six? Ya six. I thought about making it so he was about eight but nope not worth it. Now Latian has to take care of little Silver when she finds him. Plus the person I have in mind for her boyfriend is about 18 so ya. Another hint for who it is was in the last chapter. Anyway I've got to start writing the next chap so see you.**


	3. Redoing Story Please hold

Hi. I am going to have to change ALOT of things in this story so this is discontinued. I will be redoing it bit by bit so sorry if it a long time.


End file.
